The Potions Project
by writematrix16
Summary: Hermione and Draco are paired up for a project, and Draco's perspective on the witch changes completely. Dramione.
1. The Assignment

**Chapter One**

****"Today I will be assigning each one of you a partner for the biggest project of the term." Snape turned around from his chalkboard and faced the witches and wizards with narrow, wary eyes. "You will be given the same grade, so do not spoil this assignment for your partner. Hermione Granger's hand shot up.

"Please excuse me, sir, but what if one person does all the work? Shouldn't we be individually scored?" Snape grunted.

"The will be no such thing, Miss Granger. What a foolish question. And selfish too, I must add." Snape devilishly smirked. "Five points from Gryffindor."

And like that, Hermione's day went farther downhill. She thought that it couldn't get worse. First, she overslept and missed a lot of breakfast, and secondly, she accidentally gave Ron a bloody nose in DADD. Therefore, she just sighed and dropped her head onto the table in response to Snape's punishment.

"That's another five points for such an _attitude_," Snape snarled, causing all the Slytherins to burst into laughter, pointing at her from under the desks. As Snape turned his back to scrawl instructions on the board, Hermione threw her hands heavenward in despair. She quietly cleared her throat and patted down her hair as the Professor turned around.

"Since I do not trust you _hooligans _to choose your _own _partners, I will be assigning them for you using a spell, of course." He cast the Pairing spell onto a slip of parchment and after thirty seconds, he read the names aloud. Hermione crossed her fingers, hoping for a good partner, and waited for Snape to call her name.

At last, he read her pairing in a complete and utterly monotone voice. Hermione bit her lip as he drawled, "Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy."

Both Hermione and Malfoy were in utter shock. However, neither one complained. Draco sat still with an angry sneer and Hermione rolled her eyes and leaned her head on her fist. _This is __**not **__going to go well, _she thought to herself.

"Your assignment," said Snape as he placed the parchment onto his desk, "Is to create any potion that will be _helpful _to a witch or wizard. So no, your potions cannot be a low-leveled _wart-creating _scum of a potion." The back row or Slytherin snickered and looked over to Neville Longbottom.

"You are to make 5th year potions and _only _5th year potions," Snape continued, "Thus, _Miss Granger, _points will be taken off for potions of higher levels, such as… _Polyjuice Potion_..." Quickly, Hermione nodded.

"Good," Snape grinned deviously.

Hermione slowly walked into the library and found Draco hovering his head over a book. She took a seat next to him and cleared her throat.

"What?" asked Draco, his eyes not leaving the page.

"I figured that since we will be working together for the next fortnight, we ought to be civil, correct?" Draco scoffed.

"Whatever, Granger."

"This is a _serious _project, Malfoy!" Hermione whisper-yelled. "Here, let's just choose our potion and start tomorrow." She pushed the fifth year potions book towards him, but he just pushed it away.

"Boring," Draco said. "We'll do it tomorrow." Hermione felt the urge to tell him that they're in no position to procrastinate whatsoever, but she fought the urge and sighed.

"Fine," she said, crossing her arms. "We'll just talk then, I suppose. Er, we'll whisper, actually."

"About what?" Malfoy grunted, trailing his eyes back to his book.

"About what potion we want to make," Hermione said smirking, "You never said anything about _discussing _the potion." Draco huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Frankly, Granger, I don't care." Draco rose to his feet and shut his book. He walked out of the library, leaving Hermione alone in the alley of books.


	2. Discoveries and Disagreements

**Chapter Two**

The next morning, Hermione's day started surprisingly well. She awoke earlier than normal, yet she didn't feel sleep at all. Her crazy mane was not as crazy as most days, and she managed to eat a good breakfast before heading to the library before her first class. Hurriedly, she popped into the library and scanned the area until she found the blonde boy in the same chair at the same desk reading the same book. Hermione shuffled over and Draco looked up with a glare.

"Here to try to do work, aren't you, Granger?" He snarled, sighing and shutting his book rather loudly. "Shouldn't a witch that claims to be the brightest one of her age see that I don't _bloody _care?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I know that you don't _bloody _care, I have a list of potions that we can choose from already scribbled down on a parchment. I just need to know which one you're _smart enough _to do." Hermione kept a straight face but praised herself on the inside. However, Draco just scoffed.

"I hope you know that I'm just about you're level of intelligence, if not greater," Draco said sternly. "You're just so foolish enough that you don't know how to have fun. Boring you are, Granger. Choose the potion yourself because _I don't care!_" Draco received a 'shush' from Madame Pince, and he grabbed the parchment from Hermione's hand. He ripped the potions list into several pieces and Hermione fumed with anger.

She whisper-yelled, "You little _weasel, _Draco Malfoy! I spent hours looking those up in this huge textbook because I want a bloody good score on this bloody assignment, and you just _rip it up?! _You ungrateful, foul, ev-" Hermione was cut off.

"The Draught of Peace will give us the best grade if we do it correctly. Barely anyone could do it at the beginning of the year," Draco snarled, throwing the bits of parchment paper into Hermione's frizzy hair. "You can thank me later."

And with that, Malfoy stood up, grabbed his books, and headed out the library.

That night, the trio were surrounding the fire in the Gryffindor common room chatting away. Ron was the first to bring up the Potions project.

"I gotta say, 'Mione, i feel bad that you have to work with that disgusting, blonde bloke," he scorned. Hermione just shrugged and emitted a sigh.

"He _is _a terrible scum, but he _did _give me the potion that will help us succeed." Harry's eyes lit up.

"Well, what is it?" He asked, "Daphne Greengrass and I aren't making much progress since she quite frankly hates me for no reason. Tell us!"

"No, I will not." Hermione replied.

"Come _on, _Hermione. We _never _get good grades!" Ron whined.

"Well, _Ronald,_ you need to get the grade _you _deserve. By the way, it's a potion you failed miserably on." Ron thought for a moment.

"That's basically every potion, 'Mione," Ron laughed, and the rest of the trio joined in.

"Wait," Harry said. "How do you know he's not fooling you?"

"Snape probably told him before he assigned the project to the rest of the class to make the Drau- _Potion _in order to get a good score," Said Hermione, fidgeting, "Favoritism."

"I don't think you should trust him, Hermione, if this grade is important to you," Harry said sternly. "Might as well do the highest level potion in our year!"

"You know exactly how Snape is, Harry! He'll accuse me of being a show-off and he'll deduct points!" Hermione cried, frustrated.

"Well, you have Malfoy, so if he's grading you as a pair, he'll give you a good score to benefit him!"

"He's a twisted professor, Harry. He can change his mind whenever he want, no matter how terrible the change is…"


End file.
